Love For Eternity
by Beccky
Summary: Set after 3x22, Elena must decide whether she wants to become a vampire, or die. She also realizes her true feelings towards Damon, and confesses. But they don't get off easy as Stefan gets in the way. Will Elena spend her life with Damon, or will Stefan prevent it? Characters are a bit OOC, but it fits the story. Read and review, this is only the first chapter. :) DxE forever!
1. Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert stared solemnly out her window. It seemed lately that's all she ever did.

She was struggling with the decision of whether or not she wanted to continue on with the transition. To spend life eternally as a vampire. Yes, she was absolutely torn. Sudden tears of frustration sprang to her eyes as she thought of her life as a human. Everything that was human about her life seemed to spiral into the mayhem of the supernatural. Her best friends, Bonnie and Caroline both were forever changed into something non-human. Bonnie was technically still human, but she would hold for the rest of her life, the burden of being a witch. As for Caroline, she was immortal unless a stake pierced her undead heart. She was what Elena was pondering on whether she should or shouldn't transition into; A vampire. Elena felt as if it was her fault. If she had never been born, or if she hadn't been apart of the Petrova lineage, Life for everyone involved in this chaos would be peaceful. To make matters worse, even though she and Stefan had broken up, Elena felt this nagging tug in her heart, a raw need and love for his older brother, Damon. Damon. Just hearing his name made her go weak in the knees. With Damon, she felt a wild, true, and free love. He gave her courage, and the strength to fight her own battles, but he was still protective and possessive over her, in a good sense. Stefan, he seemed to hold her hand through everything. He never let her do anything for herself, as he was concerned for her safety. Safety. That's what Stefan's love was, safe. Don't get it wrong, of course she loved Stefan, but she wasn't feeling the way for him the way she felt for Damon. She wasn't _in love _with Stefan, she just loved him. Elena was beginning to realize that she was in love with Damon. Damon Salvatore, the elder brother, with his heart-melting smirk, and piercing blue eyes. Just thinking of him made Elena's heart burst with newfound love, and lust. A smirk of her own spread among her lips as she realized she needed to see him. She picked up her phone and dialed his number. She waited, breathless, until he picked up the phone and she heard his smooth, velvety voice. "Elena, what a pleasant surprise. How can I assist you, princess?" Elena could almost hear the smug smirk in his voice., as she breathed out, "Damon… I need to speak with you, do you think you could come over?" Damon pondered a bit, sensing and loving how Elena's breathing came out nervously, nervously for him. "I don't have a problem with it..what, Is little miss Elena Gilbert in that mood? Because, sweetheart, I don't engage in that sort of thing unless there's dinner and a movie involved." Elena rolled her eyes and exhaled in mock-disgust. " No, Damon, not for that. I just need to talk to you, it's important..please?" Damon heard how her voice went from sarcastic to urgent, and decided that something was up with her and that he should go see her, indeed. "Yeah, I'll be there before you know it. Don't be surprised. See you soon." And without another word, Damon hung up the phone.

As he exited his house and headed towards Elena's, he wondered what she had to say that was _sooo important_. His heart nearly froze as a thought came to him, maybe she already decided on what she was going to do about the transition, and maybe, just maybe, she was going to proclaim her love for him. He smirked as he reached her window, after climbing that damn tree, and if it had been alive, his heart would have skipped a beat, at his secret love's glowing smile at him. _Him. _She hadn't smiled like that in days and it consumed him with so much joy that he was the one to illicit a smile in her. Elena opened the window and let Damon in, but before he could say anything, she took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. Damon was caught off guard, but he shrugged inwardly and delightfully and wrapped his arms around Elena's waist. God, in his years he had never had a kiss like this. Her lips were sweet, and inviting. And that's when he heard the words that he had been dying to hear the past three years escape her lips, "I love you, damon." It was his turn to grab her face between his hands, and his eyes searched hers meaningfully, and returned, "I love you too, Elena. Always have." A small smile formed on his lips as he bowed his head to hers, sighing in content. "I want to continue with the transition, Damon, I want to be a vampire. I don't want to leave Jeremy alone, and I don't want to leave you." Damon's grip around her tightened, as he questioned nervously, "Are you sure, 'Lena? I don't want you to be miserable..i love you too much to let you live like that" Elena looked up at him, a sudden fire of determination in her eyes. "Yes, Damon. This is what I want, I want to spend eternity with you, you have made my life worth living when I was human, and I know you will when I'm a vampire, and I want to do the same for you." Damon paused, letting that sink in, before he responded gleefully, "Let's go find some blood then, Princess." He took her arm in his, and off they went on their journey to complete Elena's transition. Little did they know that a certain upset vampire was hiding in the shadows, his face erupting in agony as he heard the heartfelt conversation between his brother, and his past love. Stefan Salvatore couldn't fathom as to why Elena, sweet Elena had decided to become the very thing she feared, and why she loved the one person who swore he'd never love again. Stefan Salvatore needed answers. And he wasn't going to leave until he got them.


	2. Salvatore The Sinister

Stefan Salvatore was appalled. Not to mention infuriated, destroyed. All these emotions ran through him, but only one seemed to stick like glue, throbbing in his heart; anger. How could Elena do this? How could she become the very person she despised? After everything they went through, and how they got through it _**together**_, Elena still desired, _loved _his brother. It was the tell-tale sign that she was becoming exactly like Katherine, the girl-turned-vampire who toyed with Stefan AND Damon, and broke their hearts in a flash. Sweet Elena, it was really just a disguise, she was as devious and manipulative as Katherine. 'Well, Katherine is Elena's ancestor…I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree' Stefan thought bitterly. He looked up into Elena's window to see her in Damon's arms. She looked different, her smiles looked genuine. When she was with Stefan, all she ever gave him were small smiles and soft kisses. Here with Damon, she had raw passion and desire for him. It was his Elena in the arms of his brother, except she wasn't the same. He just couldn't stand to have his heart broken again. He glared at the window, wondering whether or not he should intervene. Disgust formed as a bile in his throat, as he began to blame himself. He was the cause of Elena switching brothers, hell, he damn near pushed her right into his arms. Elena had had enough to deal with already, and he left her in pure misery to follow Klaus. It was his agonizing bloodlust that made him decide to leave Mystic Falls with Klaus. It couldn't be controlled…He wasn't known as 'The Ripper' for no reason. Since he had begun to drink human blood again, and oh how intoxicating it tasted, he lost ounce by ounce the humanity he had struggled to regain from the last time he recovered from being The Ripper. Losing it made him lose everything he felt for Elena, partly because of Klaus' compulsion, and partly because his desire for blood made him insane. He knew his brother had been there to pick up the damaged pieces that were Elena, and he was grateful and resentful for that at the same time. Damon had to have known that Elena was bound to fall for him eventually. Just thinking about it made Stefan's eyes go black and his face filled with veins of rage. Elena could not be with Damon, _He _was supposed to be with her, not him. He turned away from his hiding spot and left to consult in the one person he knew would understand, as much as she loved Elena; Caroline. Elena had to come back to him, and if she didn't realize it on her own, the people who loved her would make him. She was _**his**__._

Damon looked out her window one last time, and he could've sworn he saw a shadowy figure standing underneath a tree, but he brushed it off as nerves acting up. He couldn't believe his one true love was standing before him, gazing up at him with adoration. He took her hand and they sped off towards the Grill to find a potential victim to satiate Elena's transition. Damon noticed how beads of perspiration gathered at her chest, but maybe it wasn't her being nervous, maybe it was excitement. He searched the bar for a douchebag, because hey, he figured the world was already messed up with hybrids and vampires running around, why not eliminate the human scum that roamed the earth? His gaze finally fell to a young man who currently yelling at a scantily clad blonde, and most likely, bimbo for spilling a drink on his pants. Despite the girls attire, she didn't send off vibes of being an uberbitch. He felt a pang of pity for the girl, she shouldn't have to deal with jerks like that, no matter what she did for a living. Damon decided that this was the human bloodbag needed to complete Elena's transition into vampirism. He gazed at her and motioned for her to take a look at the douche. Elena glanced at him for a few seconds, and turned to Damon and nodded in agreement. Sauntering seductively over to the idiot who was about to be her sacrifice, Elena put on her mischievous face, and leaned over whispering huskily in the guys ear, "How about you and I go outside for awhile to hook up? You need it, I need it, come on a little fun won't hurt" She breathed on his ear and smirked down at him. Without saying a word the man nodded, and Elena proceeded to take him by the arm and led him outside to the parking lot of the Grill. It was completely deserted, and pitch black outside, save for the lone street light glowing in the corner. She pressed the pathetic man up against the wall and ran her hands over his chest, pretending to go down to his belt buckle. As he was distracted by her touch, she took the opportunity to bite into his neck, and savored the thick, smooth sweet taste of his blood. Boy, his attitude was sour, but she did enjoy his blood. She only felt a moment's time of guilt as she gazed at his body writhing beneath hers, his cries for help weakened by his life slipping away steadily. His blood was too delicious to let go of, so she drank. She drank until she felt every last ounce of blood leave his body and travel into her starving, now satisfied stomach. She tossed his body to the ground, and suddenly fell to the ground as a white-hot pain spread along her gums, she didn't panic as she knew what it was; her fangs coming through. The sudden realization that she wasn't alive anymore hit her hard, and she sank to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Where was Damon when she needed him? She was desperate to feel his arms around him, comforting her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She wanted to cling to the cool leather of his jacket and relish in the spicy aroma of his cologne. Then she heard a familiar voice say coldly, laced with dark anger, "Hello, Elena. I see you move on fast.." Elena spun around towards the voice to find it was Stefan. A small smile formed on her lips as she walked towards him, but there was something off about him. "Stefan..? Are you okay?" She said uncertainly. A dark and devious look formed on Stefan's face but vanished quickly. The last thing she heard before the world went black, was Stefan murmuring softly, "I will be, love, I will be.."

Damon searched desperately for Elena outside in the parking lot. His gaze finally fell on the body that lay slumped near the wall, and saw Elena's purse and its contents scattered next to it. Fear seized at Damon's heart as he searched his mind for reasons why Elena was gone, without a trace. He walked over to and knelt down by her bag, and that's when he smelled him. _Stefan._

His brooding brother mustve taken her, unable to accept the fact that Elena decided that she loved Damon, not him. He probably though he could fix her, but as anger grew in Damon, the only one who needed fixing was Stefan. He couldn't just leave him and Elena alone, he had to take away his happiness just because he wasn't happy. No, Stefan was in deep shit for what he has done. As he tried to remain calm, he dialed Stefan's phone, and was answered almost immediately with a icy, "I love her, Damon, and I wont let you take her from me. If you want to talk about this civilly, meet me at the boarding house." And then there was a click. Damon threw his phone in anger, and screamed. How dare he, how dare Stefan pull a stunt like this. Oh, how dead his little brother was going to be when they "talked". Damon proceeded to rush towards his house in violent desperation.

Elena suddenly woke up and looked among her surroundings. She was in living room of Damon's house. She suddenly remembered as to why she was here and turned to see Stefan swirling a glass of scotch, studying her angrily, yet pityingly. Tears began to gather at her eyes and formed in her voice as she said the only thing she could think of as she gazed, broken, at Stefan. "_**Why?**_"


	3. Love and Disasters

Stefan glared down at Elena, bitterness filling his expression. "You left me, for _Damon. _You once told me that you would never be Katherine that you _weren't _like her and now look what you've done. I had finally made peace with my brother but you had to go and destroy it by falling in love with him. Now it's _my_ turn to ask _you, _why? Why did you do this to me?" His last sentence broke into a strangled sob. Tears of sympathy and fear sprung in Elena's eyes. "I didn't do it to hurt you, Stefan..believe me. It's just, when you left with Klaus, you left me broken. I didn't know what to do, I was depressed. I so desperately wanted to get you back, so badly that I didn't sleep. All I wanted was for you to come home so we could be together again. But then Damon knew and saw how much I was hurting, and nearly everybody I loved wanted nothing to do with me. Damon..he brought me out of the depression. He was basically defending everything you did. He said it wasn't your fault you left, Klaus had you wrapped around your finger. As I thought more and more about it, I realized Damon was right. I also realized I loved him more than a friend….he helped me through so much, Stefan…I love you too, but I'm not _in _love with you." Stefan looked down at her, as her words began to sink in.

Before he could control it, a blind, white-hot rage exploded inside him, and he grabbed Elena by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. The side of her face smacked against the wall as his fist connected with her face. Elena slumped to the floor, too slow to defend herself. That's when Stefan kicked her. He kicked her with incessant fury, not stopping even when he heard bones crack, and Elena's weak pleas for him to stop. When he saw blood pouring from her face, that's when he composed himself. She was pale, and his vampiric strength caused a swelling already beginning to form on her beautiful face. Stefan had sworn to himself that no matter how angry he became, he wouldn't hurt her, thanks to Caroline's words. His mind left the present as he thought back to the talk he had with Caroline earlier. "_**It was bound to happen, Stefan, you left her when she needed you most. It's okay to be angry, but not to the point where you act with violence. You aren't the Ripper anymore, there's no need to act like it. Look, Elena still loves you, but shes in love with Damon. Damon was her rock when you left. I've never seen your brother act so…loving before. You should at least be glad he didn't turn her away as well. I know Elena, and if Damon hadn't been there for her, Elena wouldn't be here right now." Caroline looked at him with sympathy and understanding in her eyes. "I'm just so..angry. I feel like it's a repeat in history. Katherine came to me first, but she left me for Damon. What is so wrong with me?" Stefan asked angrily, with a tinge of sorrow. Caroline nodded slowly as she responded, "There's nothing wrong with you, Stef. You just have bad timing. You weren't there. Just be honest with Elena, like I said, it's okay to be angry, but don't go too far." She wrapped Stefan in a hug, and he nodded in agreement. "Thanks Caroline…you helped me out a lot.."**_

Stefan glanced down at Elena, broken at his feet, anguished. He tried to listen to Caroline's advice, but all he heard was, '_**it's okay to be angry' **_over and over again and he lost control. He broke his vow that he'd never hurt Elena and he damn near killed her. He bowed down next to her to hear her shallow breathing and slow heartbeat. Never did he believe such a rage could be induced in him, not since when he had been the cold, heartless Ripper. He put his hands on Elena's shoulders, shaking her slightly. God, please let her be okay. He wasn't supposed to have acted like this. Panicked and shocked at what he'd done, Stefan left the house in a frenzy, completely heartbroken and filled with remorse. He left poor Elena to suffer in silence on the floor, and he was too cowardly to face Damon's rage. He was a monster.

Damon sped faster in his car, desperate to beat the living hell out of Stefan. His little brooding _shit_ of a brother was too damn pathetic and needy, not to mention selfish, that he was willing to take away the love of both their lives just because she wasn't with _him._ Damon laughed to himself humorlessly. His heart stopped in fear and rage as he neared the Boarding house, as he saw a figure dash out of the house at inhuman speed. If Stefan was running away, he must have done something unforgivable. Damon growled in rage as she scrambled out of his car and ran with all hiks strength towards the house. He opened the door cautiously, and proceeded forward towards the sound of Elena's weak, but audible breathing. The inviting and intoxicating scent of her blood lifted to his nostrils as he turned towards the living room. '_what has Stefan done' _he thought angrily. That's when he saw her. Her beautiful, form, contorted into a weird position. Crimson pooled around her face, her pallid, almost dead looking face. Her eyes were shut, and had there been no blood, she looked like she could have been asleep. He only knew she wasn't dead due to the almost unnoticeable to the human eye, slow rise and fall of her body. He walked over to her in three strides and knelt near her head. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly. With no physical response, he shook her again. He heard a small whine escape her lips, "Stefan, please, no more..i'm sorry." She begged, on the verge of tears. Damon's heart broke as he heard this, but he quickly fell into a quiet rage. His girl, his princess was in agony, because so called- _saintly _Stefan didn't get what he wanted. Boy, when Stefan decided to show his face near him again, damon vowed to himself and to Elena, that he would make him pay. Hurriedly, he bit into his wrist and held it to Elena's lips. After a few moments he felt her lips sucking on the wound, and relief washed over him as she drank his blood and saw her heal. He gathered her into his arms and she began crying as she opened her eyes and saw it was him. "Damon," She sobbed, "it's my fault, I never should have hurt Stefan, I hurt you too, it's my fault, I deserved what he did, please forgive me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she begged, sobbing harder. Damon rested her head against his chest and after calming down the rage that filled him when she apologized, he found the strength to speak. "Elena…Don't ever say that again. Stefan is his own person, what he did is unforgivable. He _hurt _you, 'Lena, he damn near _killed _you. _You _shouldn't be apologizing, _he_ should. One, he went against his promise to me about not hurting you, two, he should have known better, he should have controlled his anger.

He only brought it on himself, not you. So don't ever say you're sorry for what he did. I love you." Damon was on the verge of tears himself as he gazed down at Elena. Stefan was a dead, dead man. He picked Elena up in his arms and clutched her to his chest, afraid to make any other movements as he was afraid he'd hurt her. Entering his room, he laid her gently on his bed, and brought the covers over her. "Sleep, princess. You need it.." He whispered softly as he curled on the bedc next to her, bringing her close. He smelled her hair as he kissed her head softly. Vanilla, of course her shampoo would be as sweet as she was. God, he loved her…now they had eternity to be together. He smiled in content as he drifted off to sleep with his love, snug in his arms. A dream kept him company as the hours went by through his slumber.

_**He was in a church, it seemed. Yes, it was Fell's Church. He looked down at himself and saw he was in a tuxedo. 'Hmm..interesting' He mused. He looked up to realize that there was a sea of people in the seats in front of him. 'Okay, So I'm at a wedding… I guess I'm the best man?' He questioned himself, confused. Then music began playing, 'Here Comes The Bride.' Damon smirked as people began to turn around to see the bride coming down the hall. A veil covered her face, but she looked breathtakingly beautiful otherwise. A long, snug white dress, that billowed at her feet, slender delicate hands clasping a boquet of blood-red roses. This girl, though he could not see her face, was delectable. Damon suddenly realized he was the groom. Who was he marrying, his question was about to be answered as the bride neared him. He lifted her veil curiously, and was shocked, yet delighted at whose face he saw. Elena's**_

Damon awoke with a start, and smiled as he remembered his dream. He knew Elena was the one, and he was going to propose to her. In the morning. For now, he would be content watching his beautiful love sleeping. Yes, life treated Damon well.


	4. True Colors

Standing in the living room of the Salvatore mansion, Elena realized that life as a vampire was becoming increasingly easy. She was finally getting the hang of drinking human blood. Sure, she sometimes dabbled in animal blood; she didn't fully like the idea of drinking blood from humans, even if it was from blood bags. Better yet, she had the intoxicatingly handsome Damon Salvatore at her side. He showed her that being a vampire doesn't always mean that you have to spend the rest of eternity in misery; he showed her how to actually _live, _even more so than when she was human. Elena Gilbert reveled in her luxurious life with Damon. He was her guardian, her savior, her _everything_. Though at times she missed her human life, she was happy with where she was now. Stefan still lingered in her mind though. Vaguely she remembered his face, twisted in hideous anger, and his hands curled around her throat, while he viciously kicked her in an uncontrollable rage. Shuddering at the thought, she saw Damon's glass of bourbon on the table and grabbed it. She consumed the alcohol tipping her head back, sighing contentedly. As a human, she never would have touched alcohol, but as a vampire? Well, Damon showed her how wasn't always dangerous, and how it took away some of her pain. She missed Damon now, he was away on the hunt for some human blood. He had been gone for at least three days , and she had to admit it scared her to be without Damon. Deciding that she needed company, she called Caroline and Bonnie, to invite them to the Grill. Caroline picked up almost immediately. Elena smiled as she heard her friend's perky voice on the phone. "Elena? Have you finally decided to come and play outside?" Laughing at her comment, Elena spoke softly, "Yeah, Care. I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up at the Grill. I'm going to call Bonnie too." A squeal of excitement escaped from Caroline's end and she anxiously replied, 'Yes, yes, YESS! Let me just pick out some other shoes and I am good to go! Grill in 30 minutes, Bye-eee!" Elena shook her head, amused, as Caroline hung up abruptly. Now it was time to call Bonnie. Her phone rang three times before Bonnie picked up. "Hey, Elena. I finally get to hear from you. What's up, girl?" Elena's smile grew wider as she heard her other best friend's voice. "Heya Bon, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the Grill. Caroline's coming too." Bonnie waited a few beats before answering. "Yeah, totally! I thought you were calling because you wanted me to pass your boredom until Damon comes home," She teased. Elena laughed, the sound ringing harmoniously throughout the house. "No, you're way too awesome for that, witchy-poo. How about we meet up in thirty minutes?" Bonnie, hearing her nickname snorted sarcastically. "Yeah, of course, Mrs. _Salvatore. _I just need to freshen up, because I look like the walking dead." Elena made a _pfft_ sound and pouted. "Sure, Bonnie. But I always thought you looked pretty, without any effort." Elena rolled her eyes at Bonnie's giggling and hung up. She got up and walked to the closet, trying to decide what she should wear. Her gaze suddenly fell on a short indigo dress, with gold lace sewn into the bottom. Damon had bought her this as their one month anniversary gift. It was stunning, and on her, the dress was exquisite. A pang of remorse thudded in her chest as she realized he wouldn't be the first one to see her in this dress. She pushed the thought away abruptly, and walked swiftly to the bathroom. After removing her pyjamas, she slid the dress over her head and put it on. The indigo fabric clung to her every curve, and complimented her dark features. She looked magical. Glancing at the clock, Elena saw it was 4:15. She had fifteen minutes to get to the grill. She slipped on some black heels and grabbed her purse, rushing urgently out of her room and down the stairs. About to get to the door, she glanced up and her heart stopped in terror. Chills ran down her back as she heard the emotionless voice of the person she never wanted to see again utter, "Hey, honey. I'm home." Elena saw a blur of movement, and then her world went black.

Stefan Salvatore stood over the unconscious body of his former love. She looked so innocent, so beautiful, like she was sleeping. He saw Damon's ring around her finger and he growled angrily. Elena wasn't going to be Damon's anymore. She was going to be _**his.**_

Elena woke suddenly, feeling fingers caressing her cheek. She smiled softly thinking it was Damon, but her eyes widened in terror as she saw it wasn't Damon, it was Stefan. Backing away from him, Elena whimpered. Stefan didn't hesitate and was at her in a flash, gripping her wrist tightly and dragged her to his room. Elena sobbed, praying that somebody, _anybody_, would come and save her. She felt herself collide with something soft, and realized she was on Stefan's bed. She was too weak and young of a vampire to fight him off; she was basically her human self. Looking up at him, she begged him with her eyes and willed herself to finally speak. "S-Stefan, please don't d-do this. It doesn't have to be this way. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I love Damon, and I-I don't want to be with you. Please, just let me go. Please, Stefan?" Tears escaped from her chocolate eyes and her lip quivered in fear. Stefan looked down at her, torn. He wanted to make her suffer, hell, he wanted to make Damon suffer for taking Elena away from him. But deep down, he knew he wouldn't be able to cause Elena anymore pain. 'But I would for Damon,' He thought angrily. With that, he drove his teeth into Elena's neck without warning and relished in her sweet blood. Elena's sobs turned into screams and she thrashed wildly beneath him. He didn't hear her cries and pleas, too absorbed into his bloodlust, and only then did he stop when he felt her go still beneath him. He looked down to her face, her eyes wide open in shock and pain, her beautiful mouth agape. Stefan gasped in horror, thinking that he annihilated her, and leapt up from the bed. Then he heard her soft, but present breathing. He rushed to her side and cradled her head in his hands. "Elena, love, I'm so so sorry…I didn't mean to! I just lost control and I was so angry..you have to understand.." He pleaded urgently. Elena just stared up at him, soundlessly, a single tear trailing down her frail cheek. He tried to grab her into a hug, but with all the strength she could muster, Elena shrugged away from him and curled into a ball. Stefan's heart broke once more as he heard the single word he despised, "Leave." Stefan broke out into his own silent tears as he gazed at the girl he had broken, again, and left. He, was utterly and unmistakably a monster.

Elena cautiously climbed out of the bed moments later, and limped to Damon's room. His aroma surrounded her as she fell onto his bed. She pulled the velvety black covers over her, letting the warmth consume her, and she fell into a deep sleep. Soon after she awoke to the sound of Katy Perry's Hot'N'Cold playing; her ringtone. Sighing, she weakly reached over to the nightstand , picking up her phone, glancing at the Caller I.D. Caroline. She answered as she slowly put the phone to her ear, "Hey, Care…" she offered softly, her voice hoarse. Anger immediately faded away from Carolines breath as she heard her best friends tone. "Elena, what's wrong? Are you okay? I was going to yell at you, but never mind, Bonnie and I are coming over." With that, Caroline hung up and Elena dropped her head back onto the pillow in defeat. That's when she remembered the blood. It was still seeping slowly from her neck, and it was a dull throb. Elena groaned because when Caroline and Bonnie got there, Elena was going to be in big trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I just want to say, well, write a thanks to those who have favorited my stories! And a thank you to those who have written reviews to My other story, You Found Me. I'm sort of having writer's block at the moment, but i hope to update this story by tonight, or at least Sunday. Please, all i ask from you is after you read my story that you leave a review! And of course send me links to any stories you guys have written, I would love to read them and i would leave a review! Every review means a lot to me, and i am grateful to those who gave me feedback. Anyways, I hope you all are having a nice weekend and i hope to hear from you soon. Also, Did anyone happen to catch the Vampire Diaries Thursday night? It was absolutely amazing! **

**Well, Ta-ta for now, folks. :)**

**~~Beccky**


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline Forbes was concerned. Actually, no. She was troubled. Elena didn't show up to meet her and Bonnie at the Grill, and she didn't even give them a heads up that she was going to bail. Elena Gilbert never bailed. It simply just wasn't in her heart to let someone down. Caroline knew deep down in her heat that something was up, that something had happened to her best friend, and she had an ominous feeling that something wasn't right. She hoped to God that she was wrong about it. Elena just wouldn't be able to take anymore problems. Without suffering inside, that is. She turned to her other best friend who was driving them to the Salvatore house with the same troubled expression on her face. Caroline blew out a breath before speaking. "Bon…you think Elena's okay, right? I mean, she did sound tired, maybe she just fell asleep and forgot?" It came out as a question, as she was completely unsure and conflicted. Elena never forgot about anything. She was the responsible one of the three, well besides Bonnie. It wasn't in her heart to forget any plans she made, even if she didn't want to follow through with them. She sighed, stumped, as Bonnie pulled into the driveway of Damon's house.

They quickly got out of the car and walked cautiously up the path. Something seemed off. Sure, Damon was gone, but the house seemed to hold some sinister secret inside it. Some sort of danger lingering among the walls. Caroline didn't like this feeling, and she was sure Bonnie could feel it as well, with her being a witch and all. They reached the door, and Bonnie exhaled before turning the knob. And were surprised at what they saw. Glass shards glistening on the ground in dim light, a table and its unlit candle knocked over carelessly. They emerged further into the house, getting increasingly disturbed at what they saw. Entering the living room, it held disaster. A finger glass of bourbon lay sideways on a half-table, dripping out of its glass on the edge. Inhuman tears presented themselves in the brown leather couch. Little droplets of blood were on the floor in front of it, begging its viewers to solve the mystery as to how it got there. Caroline inhaled sharply, smelling it. Elena's.

She strode past the living room, down the halls to the bedroom. The scent only got stronger. She stopped in front of Damon's room and gasped. Throwing the door open desperately, she shrieked at what she saw and yelled for Bonnie to come as well. Bonnie ran next to Caroline and they both gasped at what they saw. Elena lay limply on Damon's bed, the blankets barely reaching over her back, and the sight of her neck made them quiver in repulsion. Skin torn, and scarlet stained her caramel skin and the ivory pillow. Her skin was paled in blood loss, and her chocolate hair was in disarray, her eyebrows furrowed in pain. Elena Gilbert looked broken, torn and abused like an Animal. Biting into her wrist, Caroline sped towards Elena and pushed her wrist against her lips. She felt Elena drinking from her, slowly.

Even though she was a vampire, because of her weird death and complications during her transition, Elena was able to heal drinking Vampire blood. Her eyelids opened slowly, revealing tired brown eyes, and she only said three words to Caroline, before closing her eyes again. "I want Damon." With that, Caroline swiftly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Damon's number, praying silently that he'd answer. After four rings, she heard his cocky, yet annoyed voice. "To what do I owe this displeasure, Blondie? I'm in the middle of Dinner." Anger filled up inside her and brought an edge to her voice as she spat, "It's about Elena, more important than your stupid dinner, you ass." Worry instantly consumed Damon and his voice showed it. "What do you mean? What happened?! What did YOU DO!" He shouted the last two words at her, almost accusingly, as if it was her fault. Defense gathered in Caroline, and her anger only increased. "Before you even blame _me_ you should hear what happened. Your girlfriend was attacked by god-knows what vampire, and you're out somewhere having the time of your life. Have you even bothered to check on Elena? Since you're arrogant ass wasn't here to protect her, I was the one who had to save her from _dying, _Damon. You weren't here and your girlfriend was dying. Who do you blame now?" She hissed into the phone, her body shaking with rage. Damon was silent, appalled by the venom that laced her voice. He replied quietly, "I'll be there as soon as I can." And hung up before Caroline could argue. She turned to Elena whose color was coming back, and her wound was healing. "Is Damon coming back home now?" She asked, her voice soft and weak. Caroline crossed over to her friend and wrapped her in a hug. "yeah, he's coming home. He'll be here soon. But for now, why don't we go watch a movie or something. I missed you." She and Bonnie helped Elena get up, and they ventured to the living room to watch _SuperBad. _

Hours passed, and Damon Salvatore was anxious. As he passed the 'You are now Entering Mystic Falls' sign, his anxiety grew, and guilt washed over him as he knew Elena must be hurting and he wasn't there to comfort her. Damon was shit. He finally reached the high school, and sped past it, zooming down his street. He pulled in behind Bonnie or Caroline's car, he didn't care whose car, and practically ran into the house. He found Elena curled in between Bonnie and Caroline, intently watching something.

When she saw Damon, she jumped off the couch and leapt into Damon's arms. He buried his face in her hair, kissing her head softly, and brought her face to his. Concern filled his face as he gazed into Elena's eyes. "Who hurt you, 'Lena?" He asked, a sob lying in his throat, threatening to release itself. Elena frowned sadly and her big brown eyes looked down at the floor, and she mumbled softly, "Stefan did." Damon held her to him tightly, laying her head against his chest. When he finally regained control of himself, he said calmly, with anger tinting his tone, "Elena, I promise you, love, that hurting you will be the last thing Stefan _**ever**_ does. I swear to you." If thoughts could kill, Stefan Salvatore would be deader than dead. When Damon found him, his brother would have hell to pay.

Hey guys!

I was listening to My Immortal by Evanescence and it inspired me to write this chapter. I love writing the sensitive, caring, yet dangerous side of Damon. And sorry for the cliffhanger, I promise to update soon! Anyways, as always, Read & Review! Do you think Damon will kill Stefan? Maybe, maybe not. Be sure to watch the Vampire Diaries this upcoming Thursday to see some real life Delena action, I know I will!

Tooda-loo for now, guys!

~~Beccky


	7. Love for Eternity

Fear was something Stefan Salvatore hadn't felt in a long time. Fear of his brother, Damon. Remorse crept up and washed over him as he recollected on what he'd done. In a flash, his anger had made him turn into Stefan the Ripper, and he almost killed the one person who had truly believed in him. He just was so…hurt. Damon had no problem accepting Elena's love, for he too felt love for her, and Damon rarely loved. Stefan knew that being with Klaus basically threw Elena right into Damon's arms. Though it was essentially his fault, he hated seeing them together. He wanted to be the one holding Elena in arms, but now she only wanted Damon. The fire of hatred had already sparked between Stefan and Damon, now it was in full bursting flames since he attacked Elena _again_. Though Stefan knew that he would most likely be dead before he spoke a word, he had to at least attempt to repair the damage he had done to his brother, and to Elena. He got up to his feet, and began the Walk of Shame to the boarding house, his head hung low. This wasn't going to be easy. Minutes passed, and Stefan found himself at the front door. He exhaled nervously as he knocked softly on the door, and waited. He didn't want to risk Elena seeing Damon's violent side like she had his. As time and Stefan's fear increased, the door finally opened, and Stefan was face to face with his older brother.

Before Stefan even got a word of attempted apology out, Damon launched at him with his vampiric speed. His fists pummeled into every part of Stefan, raining down on him in vicious waves. As he watched his brother try to recover, Damon shook his head, conflicted. Dark wrath consumed him, but he couldn't go through with killing his flesh and blood, not without knowing why he let go of his humanity and nearly decimated the girl he loved most. He asked the one question that bore through his mind over the past hours. "I understand you're angry, Brother, but how the hell could you do that to Elena? She isn't the one to blame, I am, you idiot." Black, cold hatred and resentment radiated from Stefan's eyes as his gaze shifted to Damon's, though underneath shimmers of despair gleamed in his eyes. "Because, I loved her first, she was _mine, _brother. The minute she realized her feelings for you, I lost it. To me, it felt like my heart was being ripped out and torn to pieces. It felt like Katherine all over again. All I felt was rage!" Damon grasped at his brothers shirt, despite his brothers ill-concealed remorse and venom leaked in his voice as he spat, "That doesn't give you the damn right to brutalize her, Stefan! You almost killed her! Just stay away from her and you won't feel the rage anymore, because if you don't, you'll feel _my _rage." Shaking his head in disgust,he dropped Stefan to the ground and turned and walked away from his brother.

Damon trudged up the steps to his house, feeling only slightly guilty. Images of Elena beaten and broken then sprang through his mind, and the guilt was gone instantly. He walked through the foyer, past the kitchen and to the sofa where his beautiful princess awaited. She looked up at him as he came into view, and a small smile tugged weakly on her lips. Reaching down towards her, he gathered her into his arms and buried his face into the sweet scent of her hair. "I love you, 'Lena. You make eternity worth living for, and I will never, _ever _hurt you, not for a second. I would douse myself with vervain and set myself on fire before that could ever happen. Jesus, I love you." He cupped her face in his hands and brought her lips to his, their foreheads touching. Her doe brown eyes gazed up at him lovingly as she spoke, "I love you too, Damon. Honestly, more than anything in the world. Know that I'm yours, forever." Those simple words were the only ones Damon needed to hear to verify that he and Elena would be his true love, and they would continue to live on in a beautiful, joyous forever.

Arctic Monkey lyrics inspiration~~~

Baby, I'm yours

And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky,  
Yours until the rivers all run dry  
In other words, until I die

Baby, I'm yours  
And I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines,  
Yours until the poets run out of rhyme  
In other words, until the end of time~~~~


End file.
